The present disclosure relates generally to the field of tracheal tubes and, more particularly, to a tracheal tube including a compressible outer cannula with a release grip.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A wide variety of situations exist in which artificial ventilation of a patient may be desired. For short-term ventilation or during certain surgical procedures, endotracheal tubes may be inserted through the mouth to provide oxygen and other gasses to a patient. For other applications, particularly when longer-term intubation is anticipated, tracheostomy tubes may be preferred. Tracheostomy tubes are typically inserted through an incision made in the neck of the patient and through the trachea. A resulting stoma is formed between the tracheal rings below the vocal chords. The tracheostomy tube is then inserted through the opening. In general, two procedures are common for insertion of tracheostomy tubes, including a surgical procedure and a percutaneous technique.
Such tubes may include an inner cannula, such as a reusable inner cannula, or a disposable inner cannula. The inner cannula may be disposed inside the tracheostomy tube and used as a conduit for liquids or gas incoming and outgoing into the patient's lungs. The inner cannula may be removed for cleaning and for disposal of secretions without disturbing the placement of the tracheostomy tube. A connector is typically provided at an upper or proximal end where the tube exits the patient airway, suitable for coupling the ventilator with the inner cannula. In one embodiment, the inner cannula may be removed, cleaned, and reused. In another embodiment, the inner cannula may be disposable, and a new inner cannula may then be positioned inside of the tracheal tube. By enabling the cleaning and/or replacement of the inner cannula, a ventilation circuit may be kept clean and free of secretions.
Standard connectors have been developed to allow the tracheal tube to then be fluidly coupled to artificial ventilation equipment to supply the desired air or gas mixture to the patient, and to evacuate gases from the lungs. One difficulty that arises in the use of tracheal tubes, and tracheostomy tubes in particular, is in the connection of the tube to the ventilation equipment. For example, an inner cannula may not be installed, or may be installed improperly. This may lead to difficulties with ventilation when a connection is made to ventilation equipment.
There is a need, therefore, for improved tracheal tubes, and particularly for improved tracheostomy tubes. It would be desirable to provide a tube that allows for ease of placement and connection of the inner cannula during ventilation.